A skid steer or wheel loader or other work vehicle is commonly used to load and move substantial volumes of dirt and like material from one location to another. A conventional wheel loader includes a relatively large frame that is supported for self-propelled movement over land and has a bucket or implement mounted to one end thereof. The bucket or implement can be selectively elevated to a position above side panels on a wheel loader and can be selectively tilted to “dump” materials therefrom.
To enhance operator comfort, a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system can be incorporated into an operator cab. Wheel loaders are often used in environments containing elevated concentrations of dust and/or moisture, which may significantly decrease the efficiency of the HVAC system, as well as reduce operator comfort. Filters, which may be used to reduce the amount of dust and/or moisture, often suffer from shortened service lives when used to directly, e.g., exterior of the work vehicle, to clean the ambient air, especially in environments having enhanced levels of airborne dust or other particulate matter.
In addition, due to the compactness of wheel loaders, the operator is positioned in close proximity to the motor and other components of the work vehicle, and thus, subjected to the noise generated by the work vehicle and components.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for an HVAC system for use with work vehicles that provides operator comfort while simultaneously achieving extended filter service lives, maintaining efficient operation and further, providing improved noise reduction.